The purpose of this study is to identify single or combinations of IL-6 gene variants that associate with elevations of serum IL-6 in the Women's Health and Aging I and II cohorts, and to determine the relationship between these genotypes, skeletal muscle strength, and the syndrome of frailty in the same group. The long term goal of this pilot study is to identify clinically relevant IL-6 variants and translate them into test that will identify those older adults at highest risk for losing independence through the development of frailty or its components. Another long-term goal is to develop further studies in order to determine if these clinically relevant gene variants can be markers for those at highest risk for disease complications and poor outcomes. IL-6 mediated chronic inflammation plays a role in the development of frailty in older adults through its contribution to the development of muscle mass and strength decline, glucose intolerance, and anemia. The etiology of this increase in some older adults and not others is multifactorial and includes increased prevalence of acute and chronic disease, declines in sex steroids, and genetic variation. Several specific IL6 gene polymorphisms correlate with increased serum IL-6 and worse outcomes in several inflammatory disease states including rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, and Sjogren's syndrome. We hypothesize that specific IL-6 gene variants, individually or in combinations, contribute to higher levels of serum IL-6 in older adults. In order to test this hypothesis, we will genotype consented WHAS 1 and 2 participants for 5 IL-6 single nucleotide polymorphic variants, determine the association between the IL-6 single and combined gene variants and previously measured baseline visit serum IL-6 in the same cohort, and then determine the relationship between these alleles and skeletal muscle strength and with frailty using the expertise and experience of both the Genetics Research Core and the Biostatistics Research Core.